


Scars

by Fien_C



Series: Peter Parker and HYDRA [1]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: High School, Hydra, Hydra Peter Parker, Identity Reveal, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:13:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29115801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fien_C/pseuds/Fien_C
Summary: Peter escapes HYDRA after a year of being tortured. When he goes back to school, his classmates notice his scars.
Series: Peter Parker and HYDRA [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160243
Comments: 2
Kudos: 87





	Scars

backstory: Peter’s parents died in a plane crash when he was 7. His aunt May and uncle Ben took him in. When he was 13 he got bitten by a radioactive spider and got his powers. A few months later his uncle gets shot and bleeds out in his arms, because he didn’t stop the robber. From then on he swore to protect the people of Queens as Spider-Man. When he was 14 he found his aunt with a gun to her head in their apartment. She was shot and Peter was kidnapped by H.Y.D.R.A. After a whole year full of torture and pain, Peter escaped. He couldn’t go to the avengers because they didn’t know his identity. He also couldn’t go to an orphanage because then he would have to stop being Spider-Man. The only option left was to live on the streets, go to school during the day and protect the citizens of Queens during the night.

Now: Peter was on his way to Midtown school of science and technology. It has been a year since he set foot in high-school. He didn’t want to go back after everything that happened, but he didn’t have much of a choice. If he didn’t graduate Peter wouldn’t be able to find a decent job to provide him with enough money to survive. So here he was, standing in front of the place filled with normal teenagers and teachers.

No one knows where he had been for an entire year. Not even his best friend Ned. Peter had no idea what to say to them. Hey, I’ve disappeared for a year but now I’m back. No that wouldn’t work. Maybe he could tell them his aunt May had to move for her job and he had to go with her. It’s the most logical, but it still wouldn’t explain why he didn’t say anything. And not to forget the fact that Mj would know he was lying in a second.

Knowing he didn't have a better plan, Peter walked into the school. His head already started hurting from all the loud noises and talking around him. Peter tried to ignore all the sounds and walked to his locker. He didn't know if his stuff would still be in there, but it doesn't hurt to try, right? Despite his parker luck all his old books and his gym clothes were still lying in his locker. Peter grabbed a note block and a pen, because there was no use for his old books anyway. He would have to find a way to get the right books for this year. But that is a problem for later, he thought. First Peter had to get through this day. 

Peter followed one of his old classmates into his first class. Unfortunately for him, his first class was P.E. Just great, he thought, thank you parker luck. Peter ran back to his locker to grab his gym clothes and then ran back to the locker room to change.

When Peter opened the door to the locker room, every student turned to him and stared. Luckily for him, neither Ned or Mj were in this class. The first to break out of their shock was no other than Eugene 'Flash' Thompson, the school bully. "Well, if it isn't puny penis parker," Flash said with his typical grin on his face. "Back from your little vacation?" He asked. Peter ignored him and all the stares he got and put his stuff on one of the benches. Flash being Flash was of course everything but happy by this and walked over to Peter. He shoved him against a locker and said, "Hey, answer me if I ask you something."

"Yeah, I'm back." Peter mumbled. Before Flash could say something else or shove him against another locker, their gym teacher walked in and told them to hurry up. Everyone started changing into their gym clothes while still keeping an eye on Peter. Forgetting about all the scars on his body, Peter took off his shirt.

"Um Peter, why do you have so many scars" asked Abraham, one of his old classmates. "Yeah and what is written on your shoulder?" added Betty Brant, the girl he used to sit next to in history. Not knowing what to do or say, Peter turned around now showing all his other scars and stammered, "I-It's nothing."

"Oh no, you're not getting away with this." Flash sneered, "Tell us why you have all those scars. Are you really that desperate, you have to fake some scars."

Peter was tired of being pushed around by him. He spent a whole year listening and keeping his mouth shut and he was done. He was done keeping quiet. He was done letting Flash push him around. He was done with all of it. So Peter decided to just tell them everything. His life couldn't get worse anyway, so what did he have to lose.

"You wanna know what happened," Peter snapped. "I'll tell you what happened. Last year I came home and found my aunt with a gun to her head. The people in my apartment all had their guns pointed at me and told me if I didn't surrender to them, they would shoot my aunt. So I did what I had to and told them I would go with them. But instead of letting my aunt go, they grabbed me and shot her right in front of me. They made me watch how she bled out on the floor. After that they dragged me out of my apartment and into their car. They knocked me unconscious and when I woke up I was lying on the ground in a dark, small room with only the gap beneath the door as a source of light. They left me there for days without food or water. The first time they took me out of that room, was to bring me to some type of lab. There I was strapped to a table and tortured for hours." Peter pointed to a scar on his stomach. "This one is from that day. They dragged a knife through my stomach, while everyone was just laughing." Pointing to another scar, he said, "This one is from a gun. One of the agents shot me because I was screaming too loud while they were cutting me open." Peter lifted his right arm so his classmates could see his side. "This is from electrocution." After explaining a couple other scars he turned around. On his right shoulder was written, property of H.Y.D.R.A. number 123. "Property of H.Y.D.R.A. number 123" mumbled Peter, "They carved that into me every month to make sure it would stand out from all my other scars."

Peter took some time to control his breathing and to stop the tears from falling out his eyes. "After every torture session, they threw me back into that cell and only gave me enough food and water to survive."

"H-how did you survive all that?" Cindy stuttered with tears rolling down her cheeks. "That was the easy part" Replied Peter. Nobody knew what to say so Peter went on with his story.  
"The torture was painful yes, but it wasn't the worst part.” No one could believe what Peter was saying. What could be worse than being tortured?  
“You know the winter soldier from our history classes?" Peter asked.

A boy who Peter didn't know the name of spoke up, "Yeah, but isn't he just a myth?"

"No he is not. He is real and he was there. H.Y.D.R.A. trained me to become just like him. To create the winter soldier they had to wipe his memory and program commands into him. They tried to do the same to me, but it didn't work. After they noticed they failed they tortured me again and tried again the next day. I knew if I wanted the torture to stop I had to act like they had control over me. So the next time they tried to wipe me, I made them believe it worked and made an act of being emotionless. The winter soldier started training me. He trained me to be just as deadly as him. This went on for months. A few weeks ago, I was sent on my first mission. I managed to escape and run away. However, I didn't know where I was, so I had to find my way back here while still staying under H.Y.D.R.A.'s radar. It took me a week and a half to get back to Queens, but I had nowhere to go. I couldn't go to my family, because they are all dead. I also couldn't go to an orphanage, because that meant my name would be put on legal documents and H.Y.D.R.A. would be able to find me. So I did the only thing I could do and found an alleyway to sleep in. That was three days ago."

"Why would they want you to become another winter soldier?" Asked Flash. "Why wouldn't they pick someone stronger."

Peter wasn't sure if it was a good idea to reveal this secret, but he did it anyway. "I'm Spider-Man. That's why they wanted me. That's also why I survived all of their torture.” Peter looked down and took a deep breath. After getting his heartbeat to slow down a bit, he looked back up and said, “They called me the winter spider."

Everyone looked at Peter with clear shock on their faces. It was so quiet, you could hear a pin drop. Flash was the first to break out of his shock and asked, “Wait, if you’re Spider-Man then why did you never fight back against me?” “There were a couple of reasons actually,” Peter started. “The first one is, I didn’t want to hurt you. If I were to fight back I could’ve seriously hurt you, because back then I couldn’t really control my strength yet. I could of accidently broken a few bones and I didn’t want that to happen. The second reason is, as long you were targeting me, you left everyone else alone. I could handle your insults and I could take all the punches, but someone else might not.”

Everyone was stunned by the selflessness from their classmates and unanimously decided they would never make fun of him again or stand by when someone else does.


End file.
